


Started From Zero, Got Nothing To Lose

by Meghan8awesome



Series: LatteWeek2k20 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I had fun, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Pretty vague, Scars, but it's implied, not explicitly stated, nothing graphic, this is kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Matt's got a car. Lance wants out. Maybe they can work something out that'll help them both.Latte Week Day 1! Runaway/Family
Relationships: Implied Matt Holt/Lance, Matt Holt/Lance
Series: LatteWeek2k20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Started From Zero, Got Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to the start of Latte Week 2k20! Our theme for day 1 is Runaway/Family and I chose Runaway! This is a different kind of vibe than what I usually write and I had a lot of fun with it! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by Fast Car by Tracy Chapman (It's a really good song and I would highly recommend giving it a listen as you read)

“So I hear you’ve got some wheels.” a random voice says from next to the counter he’s manning for the day.

He glances up and looks at the bright blue eyes in the dark face, resting on an equally dark forearm. The almost white streaks of scarring on the boy’s arm draw Matt’s attention.

“You think we could go for a ride one of these days? You and me in that sweet car of yours?” the boy asks, winking with a bright but fragile grin.

Matt looks at the boy. He’s younger than Matt, not by much but it was definitely noticeable. The scars on the boy’s arms are interesting, they look like someone tried to make art with a sharp edge. The boy could definitely see him staring.

“I don’t really know you at all dude.” Matt finally replies.

“That’s fine, we can get to know each other while we drive!” he assures, confident though his eyes look like glass behind the smile.

“You know what? Sure. I’m down. I’m off in an hour if you wanna take that first ride tonight.” Matt relents. His mother would kill him if she ever found out, but that wasn’t ever going to happen. She was too far to reach with any information and she took his sister with her. 

“Really? I-i mean, of course, I’m obviously pretty great company!” Matt notices the slip-up but doesn’t say anything. He kinda likes the kid, ballsy to ask a total stranger for a ride in their car out of the blue.

“In case you don’t know who I am, the name’s Lance.” the boy-Lance-reaches his hand over the counter and Matt grins back before clasping his hand and giving it a firm shake.

“It’s nice to meet you Lance, I’m Matt.”

He’s beginning to like that grin on the younger boy’s face.

~~~~~~~~

“You know, I never thought space was somewhere you could actually go. I know it’s an actual place and you can travel through it but I always thought it was just something beautiful to look at, kind of like a massive tapestry full of stars. I think it was mostly just me not thinking I’d ever be able to get up there myself so it was always too far out of reach.” Lance says, eyes lost in the darkness above them. Matt turns his head to look at the boy next to him.

They’re laying on the hood of Matt’s car, parked at the top of the hill just outside their town, looking at the stars. It’s somewhere they’ve spent a lot of time doing exactly this, watching the stars move as the world turns.

“I’ve always loved the stars.” he whispers. Matt watches the reflection of the distant balls of gas dance in the blue eyes he’s come to know.

“Me too.” he whispers back. 

Lance looks over at Matt and the two share a small smile. Lance moves his hand from behind his head and threads his fingers tightly with Matt’s hand, resting on the hood.

~~~~~~~~

“You think this car is fast enough for us to get out of here before they notice we’re gone?” Lance asks him one day. 

They’re cruising down the street, heading for Lance’s house.

“If we leave at the right time and are sneaky about it, I don’t think it matters how fast we go.” Matt replies, arm over Lance’s shoulder.

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, getting closer to the house Lance hasn’t called home for four years.

“Would you be willing to find out?” Lance asks, voice small and unsure.

Matt pulls over quickly in place of answering. Lance turns to him nervously when the car is stopped.

Matt turns to look Lance in the eyes, taking the younger boy’s hands gently in his own. 

“Lance, I would love nothing more than to leave this shithole town with you. If it’s what you want, we’ll take this car and drive as far as it takes until we’re where we need to be.” he promises. 

They both ignore the tears leaking from Lance’s eyes and smile. Lance throws himself across the center console to hug Matt as tightly as he physically can in that moment.

~~~~~~~~

The door slamming is the first sound Lance hears when he wakes up in the morning. The next is a harsh voice he hoped he’d never hear again. It’s not a nice voice and he knows that if they find out he’s here, he’s dead.

Lance grabs his already packed bag from under the bed and throws on his shoes. He’s been ready to leave for weeks, he’s got nothing in this room he shares with his half brother that means anything now. The memories all left when she did. 

He throws his blankets back over the bed and streaks for the window. He slides it open and climbs out of the room as fast as he can, onto the low roof of the house’s deck. He closes the window behind him and climbs carefully down the shingles before hanging off the edge dropping his lanky body to the ground. He lands lightly, takes a look around to make sure no one saw him before turning to the street and running towards the only person in this town who matters to him.

~~~~~~~~

Matt doesn’t ask when Lance climbs through his window at 5:30 in the morning. He simply grabs the boy into a tight hug, tugging him to the bed. Lance sits heavily on the mattress and Matt moves to grab the two nags he’s had packed and ready since he found out exactly why Lance’s arms were so scarred. 

Lance makes no noise, caught up in his own head. Matt throws one bag over his shoulder, grabbing Lance’s hand with his free one. He tugs the boy with him, out the door and down the stairs. They creep past the kitchen and out the front door of Matt’s-no, not anymore-the house. 

Lance doesn’t say anything until they’re on the highway, an hour out of town. 

“Time to finally find out what it means to be alive.”

Matt nods, taking Lance’s hand and keeping his eyes on the road.

~~~~~~~~

They’re curled up together in their big bed in their tiny apartment, wrapped up in each other and looking out at the stars they can see through the glass door of their balcony. 

“I think I like the stars here better.” Lance whispers in the darkness. Matt hums his agreement into Lance's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the skin.

They fall asleep in the moonlight.

~~~~~~~~

They’re flying down the back roads, Lance hollering in excitement as they cruise around a bend. Matt’s arm is wrapped tight around his shoulders and this is the safest he’s ever felt.

It’s not everything they wanted when they left, but it’s more than they would ever have if they had stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> A little change up of style for me I think! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back tomorrow with Day2! The prompt for tomorrow is Galra/Altean or Royalty (Or if you're feeling funky, both!) If you'd like to join in, the fun the prompts for the week are as follows!   
> Day 1: Family and/or Runaway  
> Day 2: Galra/ALtean and/or Royalty  
> Day 3: Photograph and/or Sunset  
> Day 4: Freeday (Whatever you want!)  
> Day 5: Friends to Lovers and/or Past, Present, and Future  
> Day 6: Storm and/or Ruins  
> Day 7: Flirting and/or Gaming  
> This isn't limited to writing either! If you want to do some art or anything else creative, go for it! these are just the prompts to get your brains running! If you want to check out some other fantastic stuff, others on the Latte server will be taking part as well so keep your eyes open for that!
> 
> Happy Latte Week!


End file.
